1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital broadcasting, and more particularly to a method, apparatus and system for processing a broadcasting application through which digital broadcasting is implemented.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, digital broadcasting refers to a broadcasting scheme for digitally transmitting broadcasting signals, which have been conventionally transmitted in an analog manner, in order to provide users with high video quality, high audio quality and more diverse services. Such digital broadcasting employs various technical standards including DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial), DAB (Digital Audio Broadcasting), DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting), MediaFLO, DVB-H (Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld), etc.
Among them, the DMB and DVB-H standards applicable to mobile digital broadcasting have been established in order to provide a terminal on the move with digital broadcasting at a high rate of reception, and can implement mobile digital multimedia broadcasting capable of providing high video- and audio-quality broadcasting anytime and anywhere, even while a user drives or walks.
However, a receiving terminal for digital broadcasting receives digital broadcasting data including various content genres, and yet outputs the received broadcasting data by executing the same broadcasting application. Consequently, because the conventional receiving terminal cannot differentiate between broadcasting applications according to various content genres, and thus fails to provide a user with various broadcasting applications constitutes a problem.
Also, the conventional receiving terminal has another problem in that it cannot provide a user with various content genre-specific broadcasting applications.